Rider, James Rider
by Katkatperson
Summary: When James discovers he has a rich younger brother who is in need of his help he is understandably confused, how was some random rich teenager able to find cherub?
1. Chapter 1

This is an old story i decided to try and finish or almost finish before i posted. This is not my first story for ff but i cannot loginto my old account anymore but i will give you a link so you can find if you are interested.

I do not own alrx rider or CHERUB

Thanks and enjoy

Rider, James Rider.

James looked down at the letter that had appeared on his desk this morning. The post office man did not usually deliver letters to the dorms. Still before he opened it he went to the small post office and asks if they knew where it came from.

It was a short walk down to the office – for his room was located on the first floor.

Once there he walked straight to the front desk, ignoring his small letter box that held all his mail.

"Jeremy, my man! I got a request for you!" James greeted the solemn man behind the desk in his jovial voice. "Can you tell me if you know where this letter came from, was in my room this morning when I woke up."

Jeremy looked up, glancing briefly at the letter held up in James hand before saying, "we don't deliver the mail, s'not from here." And went back to whatever it was that he was doing.

Back up in his room James inspected the letter one more time before daring to open it.

Just as he was about to open it he saw what looked like a smudge in the bottom right corner. However upon closer inspection turned out to be a return address. The address was to one of the more expensive homes in Chelsea.

Once open the letter read,

James,

I know that you never knew our parents but, neither did I. Our parents were killed when I was merely weeks old and you having just turned two. You were given into the care of a family friend who knew nothing of our parent's employers nor that I had ever been born, while I was put into the care of our uncle Ian. Once we were separated we were kept hidden from each other. James, I need to talk to you, meet me at the heli pad at midnight tonight. Do not inform your superiors.

AR

James looked at the letter and its content shocked, he had a brother! And not just any brother, a rich brother!


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Rider had stayed on cherubs grounds after had a dropped the letter into his brothers room. Despite what he had written in his letter to James the chair woman, Zara Asker, knew of Alex's presence at the campus. He wanted to stay hidden and watch these kids to see how skilled they really were without their knowledge of a spectator.

For the most part he watched James and the group of kids he hung out with, they had fitness and knowledge above an average kid but nothing close to what Alex himself could manage. Alex did have to admit that he was relatively impressed with their abilities, well for children so inexperienced that is.

Alex watched them walk in the direction he believed was the 'mess hall' he had seen all he needed and he needed dinner too.

Sitting in Zara's office Alex explained his plan to the overly expressive woman who did not seem too pleased with the idea of one of her Agents being sent away like this. And in such a secretive manor.

"What do you expect to say to his friends? His teachers?" Zara asked, still finding it hard to believe that this child was related to James, how could his existence be hidden so well from her agency. Before any of the children were accepted into CHERUB they were given a very through background cheek for family so this sort of thing never happened.

"Whatever you wish," replied the young spy, "he is my only surviving relative and he is needed in my world for now."

Zara sighed she didn't really want to allow this but she had been backed into a corner by MI6, and they had promised no harm would come to him. "Fine, but please keep me updated."

Alex nodded and left without another word disappearing into the darkness.

Looking down at his watch Alex realized the meeting had taken much longer then he had wanted but that was no worry it was not to late. It was time for Alex to go meet the helicopter so he wandered off in the direction of the pad.

Once the helicopter had landed everyone waited for the rotors to stop before they got out, there was still a few hours wait until then needed to leave again anyway. As Ben jumped out of the helicopter he gave Alex a wave who smiled in return. "Alex, good to see ya God have you even slept since you got here?" Ben asked as he approached the younger spy.

"No." Was all he got in reply. The pair carried on their conversation until it was 11:45, it was time to get prepared for James arrival.

Ben and the pilot hopped back into the helicopter and got prepared for takeoff.


	3. Chapter 3

James couldn't sleep, not that anyone could blame him. He didn't know who he was going to be meeting at the heli pad; he was starting to think that it could be a bad idea. However James was just too curious not to go, if he didn't go he would be wondering on 'what ifs' for a long time.

Checking his clock for what felt the hundredth time tonight it had finally reached 11:45 time to start walking.

James pulled on his boots and slung jacket around his shoulders before turning to grab his cell and shoving it into one of his packet, even though it didn't work on campus he knew it would do no harm to have it on him if the need arises.

Nearing the helipad James could see the silhouette of a rather large helicopter only because of the moon shining down on them. Next James saw the boy he assumed to be his brother, what was his name, vaguely remembering that the letter had be signed with AR.

James slowly walked closer to the boy and stopped once he was close enough to talk to him there was a few moments of silence as neither boy wanted to talk first.

"Alex." The younger boy suddenly stated holding his hand out to shake his older brother's hand.

Skipping any pleasantries, "What am I here for?" James asked.

"Theres not time to explain sorry, you must come with me now." Alex replied a small frown playing on his lips. Turning around to face the helicopter Alex led his older brother into what could only be described as a whole new world for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry was worried when James didn't show up for breakfast that morning knowing the teen would rather eat breakfast than try and finish any of his school assignments. However she also knew there was still the odd day he slept through his alarm even after being here so many years. She glanced one more time at the entrance to their cafeteria hoping he would burst in any moment to give her a happy hug and a 'g'morning' before going their separate ways for classes.

Checking the time on her watch Kerry decided it was time for her to grab her books and head to class, she would just have to wait till math's class to too James.

Kerry hadn't been able to concentrate during any of her classes and was glad to know math's was next. She had noticed the odd looks she had gotten from her teachers over the course of the day and was glad none of them had mentioned anything about it.

Truth be told Kerry had a bad feeling about why James hadn't shown up for breakfast. Watching the seconds pass ever so slowly to 11:30, when the bell would ring signaling the end of one class and the beginning of the next.

11:29

Sixty more seconds, come on, nearly there.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Brringgg.

Grabbing her book off her desk and shoving it into the bag sitting under the desk Kerry leapt from her seat and was walking briskly to the math's room down the hall knowing she would still have to wait five minutes before knowing for certain weather James would show or not.

By the end of the class it was safe to say Kerry was worried. Where the hell was James?

Alex hadn't said anything else to his older brother after they had boarded the helicopter leaving the boy to wonder in silence.

Looking over to the boy Alex thought back to when he had first been told about the mission he was entering and honestly he was more surprised to learn he had brother then about the face MI5 was training up these little spies. He had been given a few of the agents files and it seemed most of their missions were to listen and gain intelligence through their targets children.

Alex had been told that James was some sort of 'black shirt' meaning he was one of the highest ranking spies in their school. However the mission he was going on now was going to be a few levels up in danger compared to the one he did to earn that t-shirt.

Turning to look at Ben when he felt the helicopter touchdown Alex received a small nod to confirm that they had arrived to their required destination. Good luck Breacon Breacons here comes the Riders.

 **I know the last chapter was really short and im going to aim for a 500 word minimum from now on but i would really appreciate some reviews guys**


End file.
